Love The Way You Lie
by ManOfSecrets
Summary: He loved both of them. Now he lost them. Songfic to 'Love The Way You Lie' by Eminem ft. Rihanna. First TDI story and tragedy please be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Total Drama Island fanfic so be nice. I'm using the song 'Love the way you Lie' by Eminem and Rihanna. During the whole song I started thinking of DuncanxGwenxCourntey triangle and the problems it created for them.  
Disclaimer: I don't anything.**_

**

* * *

**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Duncan awoke on the plane home, feeling very guilty for breaking Courtney's and later Gwen's heart.

"Man, this has to be the worst day in my life, I cheated and lied to Courtney and Gwen and lost all the respect of my friends. All for what?"

On a different flight home, Gwen was crying her eyes out of the events that happened today. Courtney, who was unknowingly on the same flight as Gwen, was both heartbroken and angry because of what happened today.

**I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight**

After all three of them have been kicked off the plane, he reunited with Courtney who immediately got into fight with him. Duncan meanwhile felt his attraction for Courtney spark again.

**High off of love drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me**

"Courtney…oww...Princess…oww! Will you just listen to me?" He grabbed Courtney's wrist, she was breathing very heavily and still glaring at him. "Look, I've been thinking about what I did to you back on the plane and I'm sorry. I've felt so guilty that I broke up with Gwen and decided to give you another chance." Said Duncan lying to have Courtney back, along with Gwen.

**And I love it, wait, where you goin'?  
I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back  
We're runnin' right back, here we go again  
So insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great  
I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when its bad its awful, I feel so ashamed I snap  
Whose that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength**

"Don't even try to sweet talk me Duncan. Now let me go, I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Said Courtney, she started fighting again and so Duncan pressed her against the wall and then, he kissed her and she kissed him back.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Duncan and Gwen were laughing with her ex-boyfriend Trent, who was now friends with both of them. Trent had a phone call, he talked for a minute and got up.

"Guy's, I have to go to rehearsal with Justin, Noah and Harold. Sorry I couldn't stay." Said Trent

"It's alright." Said Gwen.

"Yeah, don't sweat it." Said Duncan, he and Trent high five, after he left Gwen and Duncan moved in closer and started making out. Duncan's phone rang and stopped to make out and found out it was text message from Courtney, he wrote back to her.

"Hey Gwen I need to go. Sorry I wish we could hang out longer." Apologized Duncan, he stood up.

"Who was that?" asked Gwen

"It was Geoff, he just asked me for help with the aftermath segment." Lied Duncan.

"Ok, see ya later." Said Gwen, she stood up, they both kissed and Duncan went back to his room.

**You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know what hit em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills used to get em  
Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em  
You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em  
Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words when you spit em**

Duncan was waiting for Courtney at a restaurant somewhere in Honolulu. He saw one of the local boys talking to her and Courtney was giggling. Duncan felt a surge of overwhelming jealousy, he got up from his seat march up to the guy, punch him square in the face, he pinned him to the ground and continued punching him. Courtney angrily tries to yank off Duncan.

"Duncan what the hell!" screamed Courtney

"Don't you yell at me Courtney, I saw you getting really close to that guy." Responded Duncan angrily, a crowd has gathered around the couple.

"I was just talking to him." Explained Courtney.

"Well if your just talking with him then why don't you tell me what you two were talking about?" demanded Duncan, Courtney narrowed her eyes at him.

"Duncan, your being ridiculous." Said Courtney.  
"Oh, I'M being ridiculous. How about you? You always threatened to sue if you don't get what you want and force people to change who they are." Said Duncan, Courtney huffs and leaves and he follows her.

"Hey, where are you going." Demanded Duncan.

"Back to the hotel. That's where." Replied Courtney, a taxi came by and drove her back to the hotel. Duncan seethed and walked back to the hotel, everyone witnessing the scene was confused.

**You push pull each other's hair  
Scratch claw hit em throw em down pin em  
So lost in the moments when you're in em  
It's the face that's the culprit, controls ya both,  
So they say it's best to go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya**

A couple hours Duncan knocked on Courtney's door, she opened and was angry.  
"Hey Princess, I know I lost my temper and I'm sorry. To make it all up I brought you this." Said Duncan as he showed her a small teddy bear. Courtney's features softened up a bit and she took the teddy bear.

"Well it is very sweet of you. Also it is pretty cute." Admitted Courtney.  
"So Princess what about we give dinner another try?" asked Duncan.

"Ok, how about Friday night." Suggested Courtney.  
"Sounds good." Replied Duncan, they both hugged. Courtney went back to her room, and Duncan went to meet Gwen for a late dinner. What they didn't know was that Harold had eavesdropped on them and his mouth and eyes widened in shock and disgust.

**Cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playin' over  
But you promised her next time you'll show restraint**

Duncan and Gwen were having a late dinner. They were having a bit of small talk, Duncan looked at the time and it was midnight.  
"We really should go back to our rooms." Said Duncan.

"Yeah, your right." Said Gwen solemnly.

"Yeah, I wish we could stay up later." Replied Duncan, he smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Goodnight Gwen." Said Duncan

"Night Duncan." Replied Gwen, she leaned over and kissed him and both started heading back to their hotel rooms.

**You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game, but you lied again,  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it 'window pane'**

Duncan was heading towards his room and Harold appears and confronted him.

"For shame Duncan." Harold said pointing at him accusingly, Duncan wasn't intimated or menaced by him.  
"What are you talking about, Doris." Teased Duncan.

"I saw you with Courtney and I also heard you asking her out on for dinner." Said Harold, Duncan by that time started to become mildly concern; he grabs Harold by his collar.

"Listen here, doofus. You better keep your mouth shut about what you saw and heard or I'm going to shut it permanently." Said Duncan menacingly, but Harold still glared at him, he lets go of him and heads to his room.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

Everyone miraculously made it to shore unscathed minus Alejandro and Ezekiel. The authorities set up an aid station where people can get food, water, shelter and medical treatment. The studio executives of the show set up a private place for Chris, Chef and the contestants. Duncan secretly left the room with Courtney who was angry with him for some reason.

"Okay, Courtney why the face?" asked Duncan.

"I know you and Alejandro faked an attraction for me so you can get me voted off." Said Courtney angrily recalling the challenge in Australia.  
"Courtney I-"Courtney cut him off.

"And are you really over Gwen or are you doing it to mess with me again?" Duncan was nervous on the inside but remained cool on the outside.

"Did Harold tell you?" asked Duncan, his eyes narrowing.  
"That doesn't matter. But yeah he did." Said Courtney. Duncan was thinking either to tell another lie or tell her truth. Obviously he chose to lie.

"You and I both know that Harold and I hate each other babe. So he can be saying that to ruin our relationship. I've made my mistake of losing you and I will not lose you again." Courtney features melted and she hugged him.

"Oh, Duncan I never knew you can be so sweet." Said Courtney.

"Well you know me." Said Duncan, they both walked back to where the other contestants are.

****

Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
When it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me

The contestants all were seating down and Chris walked on stage.  
"All right campers, I know we had rough day here and you all want to go back home." The contestants were starting to brighten up. "Unfortunately since our ratings are going plummeting, the studio execs decided to start another season called Total Drama Reloaded." The campers groaned and moaned. "Fortunately for you guys, your contracts have expired and I can't hold you against your will anymore. So you now have the choice to compete or go home." The campers cheered and got ready to decide. "Before we can start, I've got some footage from secret camera's we stationed around the hotel you all stayed at." Said Chris with his sadistic smile. Duncan gulped down nervously; Gwen looked at Duncan who was shaking. The other campers seemed to notice to notice it to.

"Duncan you alright bro?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah dude, your shaking?" asked DJ

"Duncan why are you so nervous?" asked Courtney suspiciously.

"Yeah Duncan, what are you up to?" asked Gwen, suspecting something.

"Me, uuhh I'm fine. Really. I'm just v-very cold, t-that's all." Replied Duncan nervously.

"R-right. So Duncan have you been seeing any other girls behind Gwen's back?" asked Chris still smiling. Duncan was starting to shake and sweat. He looked around nervously and took a big breath of relief.

"No, of course not." Replied Duncan. By then he noticed everyone including Gwen looking at him doubtfully. It was only a matter of time before they figured it out.

"Are you sure?" asked Chris, obviously trying to heighten the tension.

"Y-yeah." Said Duncan still shaking.

"OK. Chef lower the screen." A giant TV scream appeared behind them. "This was caught by one of secret cameras around the hotel. I have found something that you guys, mainly Gwen, will find very interesting. Chef roll the footage." The clip played and it was Duncan and Courtney first reunion since they've been booted. It showed the fighting, Duncan's lie and final and most damning part was of him and Courtney kissing. The clip pauses, everyone was in shock and tears were forming on Gwen's eye. Duncan was speechless as his whole web of lies came crashing down on him meanwhile Courtney figured it out.  
"Dude, you lie to both your current girlfriend and your ex girlfriend all week. Now that was brutal. Congratulations. You have officially become the most hated camper in the whole series. I'm both astonished and surprised I thought that was going to be Heather." Commented Chris. Duncan looked down and didn't say anything and didn't even bother to look at anyone. All the campers minus Gwen and Courtney were glaring at him.

"Let me at him. You all know he deserves it." Said Leshawna as she was currently being held back by three interns.  
"Dude that was low, that's just about as low as Heather." Said Trent.

"I can't believe you would do something like that." Said Bridgette.

"I thought you were above that Duncan." said DJ

"Dude, dude." Said Geoff, shaking his head in disappointment. Duncan looked at Gwen who was silently crying and then to Courtney who was speechless.

**Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems**  
**Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano**  
**All I know is I love you too much to walk away though**  
**Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk**  
**Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?**  
**Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball**  
**Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the drywall**

"Gwen I…" He was slapped by Gwen, who was furious and heartbroken. She pounced on him and started scratching and punching him, he grabs her wrestles her off and holds arms down.

"Let go of me!" yelled Gwen.

"Gwen I want you to hear me…"

"SHUT UP!" she breaks free and continues crying, he went to Courtney.

"Courtney, me and…"  
"Duncan. You lied to me this whole time! About you and Gwen breaking up! About everything!" screamed Courtney. By then everyone minus Chris and Chef were trashing Duncan with insults or words. He tried to explain but was cut off each time with an insult.  
"WILL EVERYONE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" yells Duncan, everyone stopped talking.  
"I'll admit it. I've been lying to Courtney and Gwen this whole time, but the only thing I am truthful about is that I love Gwen, but a apart of me still loves Courtney and I want you both. I am really sorry for putting you two through this." Said Duncan sincerely.  
Nobody said anything. He turned to Gwen.

"Next time I'll be…"  
"Save your breath Duncan, there isn't going to be a 'next time'. You wanted me and Courtney, you can have Courtney back because we're done. I never want to see you for as long as I live." spat Gwen angrily and she walked out the room.

"Save your apologies Duncan, you thought you can have both of us? Now you don't have either of us and you never will ever again." Spat Courtney as she walked out. Duncan just started at the two girls leaving.

**Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna**

All the campers left but not before glaring at him one last time. Duncan just stared at everyone leaving. He looked down at the floor and felt immeasurable guilt, sorrow and self-pity, the doors in front of him slammed closed and lights started being turned off. He lost all the respect of his peers and lost the two most important people he ever had all because he loved and wanted both of them. Back on Gwen and Courtney's flight home, Courtney was on her back to her seat after using the bathroom when she sees Gwen. Instead of being angry at her she approached her. Gwen noticed her and stopped crying.

"What. Here to rub it in." said Gwen.

"Look Gwen, I know you and I hate each other but after today I won't do that because both of us had our hearts smashed by the same jerk." Said Courtney sympathetically, she sat next to her.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

On the girls flight, Courtney and Gwen were discussing all what happened today and on the show.

"After I found out you kissed Duncan behind my back it devested me like it did you right." said Courtney, Gwen looked ashamed.  
"I'm really sorry about doing that." Apologized Gwen.

"Don't blame yourself completely. I probably pushed him away for all the rotten stuff I've been doing to him." Said Courtney she smiled at her and Gwen smiled back.

"You know despite all that has happened today, I still love Duncan." Said Gwen.

"Me too. I love everything about him even the way he lies." Admitted Courtney. They both hugged each other and started talking about other stuff.

Back on Duncan's flight, he fell back asleep and a single tear slides down his cheek.

_**Just sad isn't it. This is my first ever tragedy story and my first TDI story so please be gentle.**_


	2. IMPORTANT

_**A/N: Please read this, it's absolutely important.**_

_**P.S: I copied this from some other guy and edited very little about it. **_

Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

VivaNewVegas

Mathiasosx

ManOfSecrets


End file.
